


Necessary  Strength

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A post Deathly Hallows Part 1. Movie DrabbleOnly one person can erase the scars of Bellatrix's torture of Hermione. Only one person has the necessary strength.





	Necessary  Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Necessary Strength" 

by alloy

A Post DH1 movie drabble.

 

<i>"Mudblood"</i> carved into her flesh with hate.

Hate that thwarted all of Bill and Fleur's healing prowess. Eventually the oldest Weasley brother had sat back in frustration. 

"We can't luv, it's just.... It's hate, hate leaves a scar, I suspect that's what Bellatrix wanted."

The pair stared down at the unconscious muggleborn witch who had collapsed hours before over a house elf's grave.

Bill doubted he would ever forget his brother's staggered run over the beach, his anguished cry, a witch, this witch, in his arms.

  
<i>"That's not good enough."</i>

  
"It's hate Ron, there's so much hate..." The older brother's shoulders slumped.

 

<i>"I won't accept it."</i> Ron stepped from the shadows, grime and sweat and blood still clung to him.

 

<i>"They hate her."</i> He said, his voice low and menacing.

  
<i>"They've always hated her. Not for anything she's ever done, but for what she is."</i>

 

Ron stopped next to the bed.  <i>"The muggles would probably hate her for being a witch." </i>

Ron gently took Hermione's arm and Bill began to sense the build up of magical energy.

<i>"What she is..."</i>

  
Fleur grabbed Bill's arm, shaking her head, her mouth opening silently.

  
<i>"... is brilliant."</i>

  
Bill heard his wife's voice as if from a far distance "'e must not do this...You cannot allow...."

  
<i>"She's probably the most brilliant witch who's ever lived."</i>

  
Ron's voice seemed to full the room and Bill struggled to hear his own shout, "You can't Ron.... you mustn't"

  
<i>"She doesn't deserve all the hate."</i>

  
Bill reached forward, slowly, oh so slowly, as the level of magic in room began to overwhelm his senses.

  
<b>"and I won't allow it!"</b>

  
Bill found himself suddenly mobile and he stepped forward in time to catch his brother's limp form. Quickly he placed a hand over his chest, felt it's slow rise and fall, felt the steady rhythm below the breastbone.

"Of all the stupid idiotic..."

"Villiam." 

Fleurs finger on his lip silenced his tirade of relief.

Bill nodded and grunting at the heft of his little brother half carried, half dragged him out of the room into the living room, laying him on the couch and returning to his wife.

"I can't believe...." He said tersely shaking his head. "He could have killed himself, he may still have done himself a serious injury, and all for nothing."

"It was not for nothing Bill." 

Fleur stepped aside to show Bill Hermione's arm, the skin of her inner arm, smooth, white, unblemished.

"What!" Bill examined the arm closely. "How could he..." The evidence was irrefutable. "I didn't think he had the strength."

Fleur rapped her arms around her stunned husband.

"For 'er Bill, For Hermione, Ron has all the strength 'e needs."

Fin

 


End file.
